pennyworthfandomcom-20200213-history
Martha Kane (Episode)
Martha Kane is the third episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the third episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix August 11, 2019. Summary Alfred (Jack Bannon) accepts an assignment from photojournalist Martha Kane (Emma Paetz) that turns increasingly dangerous. Plot The Prime Minister watches in disguise as Lord Harwood is tortured at 'the barbers'. Harwood asks that the Prime Minister be promised that the Raven Society will have its revenge for his imprisonment and torture. Alfred is plagued with flashbacks from his time in the war while waiting to meet with Esme Winikus' father. In the meeting, Pennyworth asks for Esme's hand in marriage, however her father is weary to give such permission, asking about Alfred's past and his love for Esme. Her father denies the marriage on the basis that Alfred's past is not good ground for a stable marriage; promising to disinherit Esme if the two marry. Esme and Pennyworth meet at the club of their first meeting. Pennyworth is angry that Esme didn't tell him of her wealth, however she admits that it doesn't matter, she does not care for her inheritance. Esme begs for Pennyworth to marry her regardless, however he refuses and the two engage in a heated argument, resulting in Esme handing Alfred back the ring he had given her previously. Ian comes back from the shops to check on his machine and his lover Sam, who is still asleep. Sam awakens just before the machine Ian has been building is able to print the mathematical constant Pi (3.14159/π) to ten-decimal places. This excites both Sam and Ian, who start to kiss before being arrested on homosexuality charges. Pennyworth meets with Martha Kane on premise of a business deal with Pennyworth Security at Sid Onslow's bar. Martha enquires about a driver, revealing that they need to transport a man, Ian, who has a warrant out for his arrest on charges of homosexuality. After questioning whether the woman knows Thomas Wayne, she declines and the Pennyworth accepts the proposal. Pennyworth discusses the deal with Dave Boy and Bazza, including the fact that — much to their dismay — he'd like to go alone on the mission. He is approached by Esme, who bids farewell as her show is moving and she will more than likely never see him again. Alfred wishes Esme well in the future, much to his own sadness, watching as she walks away. The following day, Alfred collects Martha from Florin Court, driving her through the countryside to the police station in which Ian Thurso is being held. Martha and Alfred enter the police station under the guise of lawyers, remarking that they have been sent from America. The constable questions Martha's authority, with Martha revealing that Thurso has powerful friends. Ian, however, refuses to leave before speaking with Sam, much to the constable's dismay, he eventually releases both Sam and Ian into Martha's custody. During a heated game of cards with Bazza and a number of other men, Dave Boy becomes angry as Bazza refuses to lend him money, eventually coming face to face with Phil, a man with a gun. Dave Boy pushes the man to shoot him, however does no, but accidently shoots himself after Dave Boy hands him back the gun. Arriving at an aircraft hanger, Alfred questions Martha's motives. Much to Alfred's dismay, she reveals that she works for the No Name League, but works with other entities on orders from the league. At the hanger, they are ambushed by the Raven Society, who take out the power making it impossible for the plane to land. Martha questions what they should do, with Pennyworth admitting that they should surrender, that way nobody dies. Martha, however, remarks that surrendering and allowing the Raven Society to get hold of Ian's work cannot happen. Back at the card game, Bazza expresses his concern at Dave Boy's drinking, remarking that he is tired of Dave Boy's behaviour. Bazza tells Dave Boy to kill himself if he wishes to die, however Dave Boy admits that he doesn't want to die, but needs something to pass the time. Pennyworth talks with the Raven Society, who wish to take both Ian and the machine alive, admitting that neither one is useful without the other. Pennyworth summises a plan, asking Martha for a £10,000 reward. Pennyworth leaves the bunker with a gun to Thurso's head, revealing that he is under instructions to kill the man rather than let him fall into the hands of the Raven Society. The society leave, however Pennyworth realises that the society will never give up, but will be waiting to ambush them down the road. With this, they set fire to an old bus fuel to light up the runway, allowing the plane to land and Ian to leave the country. Martha hands Pennyworth his reward, questioning whether he would consider working with her again in the future. Pennyworth admits that he doesn't think highly of the No Name Society, however he will work with Martha, only as a driver and will not carry a gun. The two arrange to meet again the following week. Alfred reveals the new business opportunities to Bazza and Dave Boy, who both insist there must be a catch. They are surprised to learn that Martha is a 'No Name', but agree to work with her regardless. Bet and Peggy eat breakfast, with Bet admitting that she's restless hiding out. Peggy remarks that London has brought nothing but trouble to Bet, however Bet admits that she wishes to see Esme Winikus again, much to her sisters dismay. Alfred, plagued by flashbacks to the war, goes back home to visit his parents. His father does not agree with how Alfred is spending his new found money, refusing to acknowledge the progress Pennyworth Security is making. His father instils in Alfred that he is still not good enough for Esme. Alfred takes Esme to view a house he rents, hoping to win Esme back. Esme is confused at the idea as the two are no longer a couple. However, Alfred admits that he was scared of himself, but hands Esme back the ring, asking to be together again. Lord Harwood is dumped in a field, having had both his leg and nose removed by 'the barber' as punishment for his involvement with the Raven Society. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne (Credit-Only) *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Mr. Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Jasper Jacob as Evelyn Winikus *Nigel Betts as Chief Constable Wilkes *Saikat Ahamed as Mr Chadley *Harriet Slater as Sandra Onslow *Jennie Goossens as Mrs Spicer *Steve Edwin as Mr Spicer *Ben Wiggins as Spanish *George Parker as Sam Shay *Sarah Pelosi as Sergeant Ferris *Tanya Vital as Swope *Mishael Lazarus as Derek *Andrew Lawden as Sergeant Major *Claude Starling as Attendant At Pall Mall Club Guest Starring *Emma Corrin as Esme Winikus *Richard Clother as Prime Minister *Ramon Tikaram as Detective Inspector Aziz *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Sam Hoare as Ian Thurso Trivia *This episode was released at the same time as Shirley Bassey, despite the two initially having different release dates. *This was the first episode of the series not to feature Thomas Wayne; he was mentioned by Alfred, however. Media References Category:Season 1